makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Guntz Riding a Roomba
Guntz Riding a Roomba is a recurring character from the Klonoa series and a roving vaccuum. He has appeared in several installments, his most major role being as playable, Roomba riding character in Klono Heroes. He also appeared on a playable Roomba alongside with Klonoa in the crossover RPG Namco X Capcom. Guntz riding a Roomba is basically Klonoa's rival, yet one who rides a silly programmable robot. He is a gruffy and cold marksman, trying to be the best and to outdo Klonoa on every Roomba. During the series' course, he became friends with Klonoa, with the two forming a close bond through their Roombas Junahu created a moveset for Guntz Riding a Roomba after , which is the fourth moveset which was submitted by him into the contest, and the last moveset in Make Your Move 4 overall. Concept and Creation Guntz was the only moveset Junahu wanted to see Riding a Roomba. Since Roomba missed the common sense movement during this contest, Junahu's goal was to majorly improve the detail and originality on this moveset, by pairing it with Guntz, Guntz Riding a Roomba became the most detailed moveset in the whole collection of Roomba movesets. This was reached through an immense amount of descriptiveness and Vaccuum. Guntz Riding a Roomba was created during the last month in between the end of Make Your Move 4 and the start of Make Your Move 5 Moveset Details ''' Guntz uses throughout his whole moveset a wide array of weaponry while riding his Roomba. Most of them are directly taken out of the games he appeared in, such as his handguns or missile launcher, while others like a grappling hook or a flamethrower haven been added solely for the reason of them being possible and likely for Guntz to ride a Roomba with. He also uses the Red Clan, his hoverbike, though he can't ride it, because he's already riding a Roomba. Guntz Riding a Roomba's playstyle is similar to Snake on a Plane's, having the marksman controlling the stage. He is a slow, roving lightweight, having big range and Roomba with all of his projectile-based weapons. Guntz Riding a Roomba also is the only moveset Junahu has removed a personality-section, fully-written trophies for, as well as two Story Mode bosses as Extras. They aren't there, because they don't ride Roombas '''Reception Being the last moveset riding a Roomba, he was read as the last one, of course, being generally highly appreciated, praising Guntz immense improvement in comparison to Make Your Move 4. The only thing which was critisized was how Guntz was riding a Roomba, but that has been changed. Junahu doesn't know of one user who was familiar with Guntz as a character, and most people stated how they've become more interested in the Roombas due to their general ability to suck and move about a little bit. stated that how he didn't know the character so he became a fan of Roombas. Also, Guntz Riding a Roomba was never reviewed by . Story Mode Roles Guntz Riding a Roomba is the overall most used character from Junahu's creations, having a role in almost every which has been created to date. In by Spadefox, Guntz has a major role, appearing on a Roomba in the Prologue, and several times again in Chapters 2, 5, and 9. The first partner he meets during the course of the Prologue is Nack the Weasel on a Wispa by Hyper_Ridley, with the two forming a close friendship shown during the story's development, and taking its peak in Chapter 5, when Nack is poisoned by the Wispa as he wants to save Guntz' life from a venomenous chocolate bar, with Guntz programming the Roomba to set out to get a cure. His other teammates during Chapter 2 to 5 include Shanoa in a Suit by , Bill Grey on a Fox and Jonathan Riding a Charlotte by Spadefox and Dr. Robotnik in a Zone by . In Chapter 9, Guntz' team first allies with Samus X on a Planet by and The Raptors Riding themselves by Hyper_Ridley, and in the end of the chapter, with the villain team which broke from Dracula Piggybacking a Lyon, the main villain, by Spadefox. The friendship in between Guntz and his Roomba is also meant to be a kind of symbol for the friendship Spadefox feels towards robots. In by Hyper_Ridley, Guntz, after making a small cameo on a Roomba in the introduction of Angry German Kid on a Keyboard by in Chapter 1, he was fully introduced in Chapter 2 amongside other bounty hunters, Samus from the Smash Bros. cast and Rundas Next to a Powerup by , as a mercenary hired by FOX on a HOUND. During the chapter his team has several adventures and battles on Roombas, until the final part of the chapter, which plays on the top of a volcanic Roomba. The group escapes the fiery Vaccuum before it sucks, but Guntz' own Roomba trips and becomes unconscious, eventually being saved by Nack on a Wispa, whom he met during the course of the chapter. During this whole plot, Guntz made several tries to show off, especially on his Roomba, normally being put into place by Samus or Donna Levman Riding a Guntz by , who also joins the team during the story. After being rescued by Nack, Guntz hasn't made any appearance yet. In by MasterWarlord, Guntz Riding a Roomba was first introduced in Chapter 5, teaming up with a group of villains to infiltrate the castle of Cortex Riding a Tiny. During the chapter, he, among others, recieves Spyro Hoarding some Jewels by as a partner, the whole group becoming imprisoned by Cortex. After the team manages to escape from Cortex' castle, he eventually teams up with Spyro to go after the energy crystals from the evil scientist. After Chapter 5's end, Guntz hasn't shown up on his Roomba until Chapter 7, where he goes together with Spyro through several underRoomba-themed stages. At the end of the chapter, he was killed off among the whole other cast in the battle against Abyss Forcing a Plothole. Master Hand's Royal Flush also was the only story mode so far to use Janga's character properly, or even to the worse (him being a bad guy and all). In 's , Guntz Riding a Roomba is first seen at a race with Sonic, Mach Riding a Rider, and Captain Falcon. He teams up with the other three to defeat Metal Roomba during the race. Later, he fights the Hot Roderick boss with Mach Riding a Rider and Wario. After chasing Roderick into an alley, he is forced to fight in the Cage against Trunks Chargin a Laser. He wins, though they help create chaos in the club. Category:Movesets